Meltdown at the Crasdown
by CandyGirl97
Summary: Maria gets arrested, but no one seems to care no one except for ... Tess? MiM, MaxLiz Also I don't own Roswell or any of the charecters I didn't make myself.no there isn't any tessmaria because... ew. Mostly MaxLiz at the start.
1. The Day everything went wrong

Prologue

It started out a normal day for Maria Deluca. Going to the Crash down, working some over time, talking to her friends (Liz, Isabel, Michael, Max, Kyle, and sometimes Tess), sometimes just hanging out, you know… the usual. By this time Max, Isabel, and Tess had already left. Kyle was eating fries and a Will Smith burger. Michael was there pretending to be drinking water (with Tabasco sauce) and also eating fries. Then he walked in. Maria walked up to the man all dressed in black. "May I help you sir?" she asked him "Why yes you can. Are you by any chance Maria Deluca?" he asked not looking up from the table. Upon hearing this Michael and Kyle stood up. Liz walked in from the back carrying a tray from the back. "Yes I am." She replied. "Good… good" he said standing up. He placed his hand on her shoulder "Maria Deluca… You're under arrest for murder. You need to come with me to answer some questions." He said grabbing her wrist. Everyone was shocked. Liz dropped the tray. Kyle fell back into his chair. Michael… well, Michael just stood there for a second before laughing out loud.

The man just stood there holding Maria with her hands behind her back and blinked at him. "What's so funny? A witness says he saw you at the murder of Sara Marie O'Connell, and why are you still laughing boy?" the man showing them all his badge and identification. Michael only laughed harder. "Maria kill someone who isn't me? No way in hell." He said which made Kyle laugh a little. "He has a point." He breathed. Even Liz smiled at that one. "Well that doesn't change the fact that she was seen at the seen of the crime exactly two blocks from here. She's coming with me." He said grabbing her shoulder and forcing her out the door. "Hey that hurts. Could you be a little less grabby?"


	2. Worse

Chapter One

"She what?!" Alex yelled when he heard what Liz and Kyle had just told him about Maria. "The cops think she killed someone." Kyle said. "Oh…but that can't be right." Tess said thinking about it. Max who had just arrived with Michael and Isabel looked confused as well. "What do you mean arrested?" he asked. Isabel rolled her eyes "He means locked up, sent to the big house. But she couldn't have done anything so terrible… could she?" she asked letting her Ice Queen act slip for a moment. "They said…Murder." Liz said quietly. She was crying. Kyle looked down and put his face in his hands. Michael just couldn't take it he was just staring into space. Isabel looked off to the side. Max walked over and hugged Liz, and Tess was crying herself… and oddly enough she actually felt … emotional… okay part of her wished that Max was holding her but she let it go and walked over to Kyle and put her arms around him when there was a loud crack.

"Sorry I just couldn't contain myself any longer." Michael said. Tess looked up at the same time everyone else did. "Michael?" Liz gasped. He had punched his hand… straight through the wall. "Michael where did your hand go?" Tess asked. "As I was saying I had some pent up frustration and now... now I appear to be…well stuck." Everyone gasped. "My god!" Isabel yelled at him. "Are you nuts? You could have hit an electrical…thingy?" Max exclaimed. "Help now yell later!" Michael said. "Can you turn your wrist?" Liz asked as she and Tess rushed to his aid.

P.O.V. Maria…

"Hello?!" I yelled to the darkness. All I got in return were echoes and laughter from outside the cell from the other prisoners. "I really didn't do anything I swear. Please just let me out!" I yelled. The laughter increased the guard opened the door walked up to me and slapped me across the face. "Shut up prisoner 182! Meal time is in an hour until then shut your face." He said shaking his head and walked right back out and locked the door. 'Damn' I thought. "My names Maria…Maria Deluca not prisoner 182 AND I didn't kill anyone!!!!" I yelled running up to the bars. He turned around gave me this sick smirk and said the one thing that scared me beyond reason.

"I know."


	3. Disturbing Behavior

I don't own Roswell. I do however own Gina and Angie. Read to find out about them.

Chapter 3

Maria was sitting in her cell when someone opened it and threw two girls inside. "Prisoner 182 meet your new friends 207 and 208. Play nice." The guard said with that same sadistic smile. "Wait what did you mean by you knew?" Maria asked in a desperate voice for like the ninth time. "I already said you'd find out soon enough." He said and shut the door. "Hey how'd you end up here?" asked the first girl. "Ease off the questions Angie. I'm Gina and that's my sister Angie." Said the other girl. "I figured, and they said they thought I killed someone. I'm Maria." Maria told them. "Why are you here?" Gina looked away clearly hiding something and Angie's face hardened. 'Oh no…aliens' Maria thought with a sigh. "We… we don't know." Gina said still looking at the floor. "Listen I know you're from…" Maria said as she pointed up.. "No! Of course not." Angie all but shouted. "Listen I know about you guys I know others…. Aliens that is." Maria said. "Really four of them." Angie said. Angie looked her straight in the eye for a few seconds. "She's telling the truth. I got it." She said. "That explains that weird feeling." Maria said, as she sat down on the floor.

Scene Change The rest of the gang….

Tess was freaking for some reason she cared about what was happening to Maria and to make matters worse no one else cares. Not even Michael who was to busy trying to find away to move on… for the…last…two…weeks. It was driving her crazy. Kyle's been hitting on her, Liz and Max were a little too occupied in… the eraser room, and Isabel and Alex well when the eraser room is busy they find any where else… ew. Right now everyone was sitting around for lunch. "Come on everyone what're we gonna do about Maria. She been held who knows where for over two weeks. Michael as much I hate being wrong I thought you loved her. Don't you? Liz you're her best friend shouldn't you care? Anyone, do you care?" Tess asked…no begged. "Why, we don't know where she is? We'll never find her." Max said. "He's right." Alex said. "What…No that's not true. The F.B.I. they took her. You all are not that ignorant!" she yelled. "Calm down Tess." Liz said. "but… come on!" Tess cried out. "Come on yourself. I mean please." Michael said. "Michael!" Tess cried. " Ok listen Tess if your that eager to save her do it yourself." Isabel said not taking her eyes off Alex. " Yea." Kyle said as he nodded. "Please… Anyone?" She asked they all just shrugged and left. "Sorry Tess." Liz called over her shoulder.

P.O.V. Liz……..

I know I should care. I mean she's my best friend. But I just can't bring myself to actually care. I started to when Tess talked earlier but I just didn't care…and that scares me…


End file.
